Fangirls In Hetalia
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: All we wanted was to go to our all expenses paid trip in California, but NO! That stupid truck decided that we weren't good enough. Now, we wake up in the hetalia universe? Dude. Trippy. Shonen-ai self-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE CONTROLING ME! Woo! Nice. I love Hetalia with a burning passion. Most of my friends don't read it though.**

**Ikuto: Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Hetalia or its various characters.**

* * *

An 18 year old girl blushed as she read her Hetalia manga. She loved North and South Italy, Japan, Prussia, and England! They were all so cute! The girl's name was Kaci Hex. She had short dark-brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her shoes were orange chucks.

Kaci carefully packed her books and laptop. She was so excited! She was going on a getaway with her two friends, Bri Kiryuu and Mickey Lee-Yang. She smirked at the thought of going to California. It was an all expense paid trip for six months. Free spa, free food, free hotel, and free room service. It took a little convincing to get her mom to agree. But, all was good.

She smirked and got on her motorcycle. She kissed her mom goodbye, and put on her helmet and jacket. The jacket was brown leather and looked just like America's from Hetalia. She pulled on her black gloves, then put her black goggles in place. She continued to smile and wave goodbye to her family. Once she was out of sight, she turned up her Ipod and started singing.

_"There's a man who leads a life of danger._  
_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger._  
_With every move he makes, another chance he takes._  
_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow._

_Secret agent man_  
_Secret agent man_  
_They've given you a number,_  
_and taken away your name._

_Beware of pretty faces that you find._  
_A pretty face can hide an evil mind._  
_Oh, be careful what you say. You'll give yourself away._  
_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow."_

* * *

Another 18 year old girl was throwing her bags into her volkswagen. She smirked and thought, Sexy boys, Sexy boys. All for me sexy boys~. She had black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue coat over a black shirt. Her pants were black and tucked into black, knee-high boots.

She smiled as she saw her best friend, Kaci, come rolling into the driveway. "Yo! Kaci!"

"Hey, Bri! Am I late?"

"Naw, Mickey's later than you."

"Sweet!"

At that exact moment a red ferrari rolled into the driveway. "MY LOVES!"

"MAH LOVE!"

"MAH LOVE!"

"Bitch! Mickey's my love!"

"Hell naw, Kaci. She's mine."

"I BELONG TO THE WORLD!"

Kaci smirked and said, "KAY~! Haha, did you get your mail, Bri?"

"Hm...no, I'll get it."

"Let's all go!"

The girls smiled and skipped to the mail box. As they were turning back, they saw a truck coming. Bri laughed and said, "I bet I can make it through before it hits me!"

Kaci screamed, "No!" and grabbed Bri's shirt. Mickey, trying to help, grabbed Kaci's arm. They all fell over and the last thing they remembered was the truck's lights and the screaching tires.

* * *

**Author's note: Ya, don't worry, there's hetalia in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: waking up

**Author's Note: GOMEN NE, MINNA-SAN! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Wow...It's been a while, huh? I've been busy with school and such. Now then, here ya go! X3**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Hetalia or it's various characters**

* * *

_Last Time on Fangirls in Hetalia..._

_The girls smiled and skipped to the mail box. As they were turning back, they saw a truck coming. Bri laughed and said, "I bet I can make it through before it hits me!"_

_Kaci screamed, "No!" and grabbed Bri's shirt. Mickey, trying to help, grabbed Kaci's arm. They all fell over and the last thing they remembered was the truck's lights and the screaching tires._

* * *

"Owwwww."

"What happened?"

"Kaci messed up my stunt. That's what happened!"

"What do you mean _I_ messed it up?!"

"I would have made it if it wasn't for _you_!"

"You- wait...Oh. My. Glob."

"What?"

"Where are we?"

Mickey and Bri looked to where Kaci was pointing. They were sleeping in the same bed. It was a green bed with green drapes, and seemed to be made of some sort of fancy wood. The walls were a pale blue color, the rug an even darker blue. There was a large wardrobe next to a vanity table. Kaci smirked and said, "Dude, we could be in, like, England's house."

That was when they heard voices and the sounds of footsteps coming toward the room. Mickey and Bri fell back and pretended to be asleep. Kaci, being the person of people she was, tuck and rolled out of the bed. Then, jumped at the door in the hopes of scaring the people holding her hostage. Instead, she was met with a door to the face.

Kaci was thrown back, holding her nose as she fell to the floor. She got up as fast as she fell and shouted, "DID YOU SEE THAT?! That door just sucker punched me!"

"What were you thinking?!"

Kaci stopped screaching about the door when she saw her captor. He had soft looking, straw colored hair. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He was shorter than average for men, but still taller than most women. His eyebrows were huge, but seemed to go well with his face. Kaci blushed as the man started fussing over her bloody nose.

"I-I'm fine. It'll stop in a second."

"No, no. You should have been far more careful. Here hold this on your nose until it stops."

The man handed her a handkercheif and said, "I am Sir Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Britain and North Ireland. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

Kaci held her breath. Either this guy was crazy, or they had died and gone to Hetalia. Kaci smirked and thought, _I'll take the latter. _

"Uh...Kaci Hex, The Unided Dates of America."

"Oh...You are one of America's children?"

"No."

"Then, excuse me, are you his sister?"

"Uh...I bepesent da _Nadive_ American population. So, maybe?"

"I see. Then, may I ask who your friends are?"

"Um...Idaly and Korea!"

"Ah, I see. Well, I must say that you gave me quite a scare."

"We did?"

"Well, I suppose anyone would have been scared, finding you three practically dying in my backyard."

Kaci's eyes widened, the last thing she remembered was the truck coming at them. How did they get in England's backyard?

"You're backyard?"

"Yes."

"Umm, me and my friends-"

"My friends and I."

"My friends and I were about to be hit by a truck, last I remember."

"Oh dear, curiouser and curiouser."

"Curious?"

"Well, a long time ago, I read a spell book. It said that sometimes, when people are about to die, their last wish comes true. Did you wish for something?"

"Umm...not that I can think of."

"Perhaps a spur of the moment thought?"

"No, I-"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY ASS!"

Kaci looked to the bed to see a guy that looked like France making a grab for Bri's butt. Kaci shook her head in disbelief, before sighing and fainting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short. Yeah, I know. But, be happy I made another chapter at all.! :P**


End file.
